Caught Up
by wabbit sox
Summary: Remus Lupin is the perfect victorian gentleman, charming, collected, and lonely. But when he finds himself deeply indebted to a group of thieves he is introduced to the mysterious Sirius Black. A tale of murder, revenge and...cross-dressing! AU!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Remus Lupin, Victorian gentleman extraordinaire, is everything a gentleman should be, polite, collected, and lonely. But when he finds himself deeply indebted to a group of thieves he is introduced to the mysterious Sirius Black, and a brave new world he never imagined. S/R AU!

A/N: HIIIII! It's mua again…don't hurt me! Well as compensation for ending Saddest music in the world I offer you this! A tale of mystique, murder, love, and revenge, but mostly it's about a cross dressing, hilarious situations, and angry politicians. It's set in Victorian London around the 1860s. I'm hopping most of the historical details are correct, or close to correct. But if they're not forgive me, I hope you all enjoy! Please note this is Un beta-ed as usual.

Warning: Blah blah blah blah blah. As usual this contains slash, cross-dressing, uncomfortable sexual tensions, Sirius being rebellious, and being the unwilling girl in the relationship. If any of this disturbs you, or I just freak you out HIT THE BACK BUTTON NOW! Also, if you read this and don't review I shall send my fuzzy rabbit's to hunt you down….please review though! One word reviews are fine, reviews make me very happy! And likely to write faster…

It was dark that night, very dark. The boy looked around nervously, he didn't like the dark. He was in a small dark alley, light only by one street lamp. He could hardly see the light from the stars and moon above him.

He wrapped the black cloak closer to his slender body and shivered. _Lord it's cold. _He thought angrily. In fact he was dressed completely in black, in honor of his father's death. His much 'beloved' father, Edward Lupin died from a cancer in his lungs. He left his fortune to his only son Remus Lupin.

Remus was returning to his mansion after meeting with his lawyer James Potter about his father's assets. Remus was particularly upset because it seemed that much of the late Mr. Lupin's fortune was unaccounted for, in fact nobody had any idea how Lupin had gotten all that money, and frankly it was scary.

Edward Lupin owned many large houses both in the city and the countryside. He had vast sums of money in the bank, a library, and a wide circle of associates as was proper for an English gentleman. Remus was now in charge of this circle of politically assertive men, men who wanted to take advantage of him. Remus frowned at the thought.

The boy brushed his wavy blonde hair from his amber eye. People always thought his eyes were odd, exotic or beautiful at best. His eyes were bright, true amber. There was no hint of brown in the sparkling orbs. He looked behind him before arranging the black velvet hood around his face. Only a small piece of his blonde hair peeked out.

Remus was easily distinguishable by his hair. In fact there were only three people in the 'elite' now who had blonde hair, the lady Edwina, Mr. Peter Pettigrew, and Remus. Remus' hair was a light floaty golden blonde, shimmering with blood red highlights. People said he looked exactly like his mother.

"la la la….la." Remus hummed nervously. He was only eighteen, and a very sheltered eighteen year old to add to that. He turned left down another alley and walked, losing himself in thoughts about his father.

He stopped startled to realize that he was now in the docks. The docks were the scummiest, filthiest, most dangerous place in London. All the thieves, whores, and low lives, hung around the docks.

"Lost little boy?"

Remus froze and looked slowly behind himself and saw a man standing there, a taller man. Remus was immediately intimidated. He wasn't a very tall boy, only around 5'7. Remus wasn't one of those strong, muscled short men. He had muscles…just not enough to get him out of trouble. "No…Perfectly fine."

The tall man started to walk closer and Remus saw he was also dressed in a cloak. While this mans was coarse and brown. He didn't wear the fashionable smooth pants of the time, but instead black woolen pants that clung to his knee and then flared out around his calves. Remus could hear the click of steel toed boots over the cobblestone. "Really? You look a bit shaken up." The man commented in a light baritone voice, completely dipped in honey.

"No…I'm fine, really…now if you can just leave away now." Remus stumbled over his words.

The man moved closer. Remus saw the man had long choppy black locks, that were tied back loosely around his neck. Long, face framing bangs accented brilliant blue eyes. "A little boy like yourself should be careful around the docks, you know their full of common bred people like myself." The voice was sweet and kind, but those blue eyes laughed, and laughed…and laughed some more.

"Well if people like you didn't stalk little boys the docks would be a lot safer." Remus snapped. He slammed his hands on his mouth with a sharp intake of breath. _Stupid! _He scolded himself, _keep your big mouth shut! _

"Really? Well if you ask for my opinion I was simply asking if you were lost. Just trying to help the nobility really." The man smirked. "Well I'll be off then, must go find a whore." The man began to walk away and passed Remus, brushing the smaller boys shoulder gently.

Remus screwed his face into a disgusted frown. _Swallow your pride. _"Wait!"

"Yes?" The man looked back at Remus, a knowing smirk on his face.

"I-I-…Well I-um do appear-to be…I-." Remus sputtered.

"Allow me to guess. You're lost and you'd like me to help you find your way home?" The man said soothingly. Remus glared and just nodded. "Well? Are you a mute suddenly?"

"NO! I'm bloody lost and I'd like-" He took a deep breath and started again, slipping on the mask of gentlemanly cordiality. "It appears I am lost, sir, I would greatly appreciate it if you'd help me to my…neighborhood."

The man's smirk turned into bored look. "How many times did you rehearse that?" He started to walk away.

"I'm a gentleman, it's only proper for me to be polite to everyone." Remus huffed, he had to trot a little to keep up with the other mans brisk pace.

The other man was silent. "And your name is?"

"Remus Lupin."

"Ah…." The man smirked. "What a man."

"You knew my father?" Remus asked politely. _How could father associate with such a common…thief? Pickpocket? I don't care about his bloody title! He's scum! _

"It was a business relationship."

Remus snorted disgustedly and then caught himself. "I'm sorry sir, but I find it hard to believe my father would associate with your….kind."

He laughed, he laughed and laughed until Remus thought he was mentally ill. Remus moved a step away from him and the thief laughed harder.

"Sir I hardly believe it is gentlemanly for you to know my name and I to be unaware of your own." Remus sighed.

"Sirius."

Remus waited for a surname before he realized he wouldn't get one. He sighed and followed the man called Sirius until he saw the familiar large, expensive houses come into view. "Thank you for escorting me home…I-uh-is there anything I can do for you in return?"

"Nah…" Sirius smirked. He backed away and started to fade into the shadows. "Don't worry, kid. You'll be seeing a lot more of me…I'm sure you can find a way to repay the favor then." He disappeared, leaving Remus confused and anxious.

"Weirdo." Remus muttered, using the slang most of his common friends used. He preferred to be with them then the 'elite' class. But his father gave him no choice, and now that Remus was the owner of all this land, he had no choice either.

A/N: Reviews? Please? I luv you! And will offer you cookies!


	2. caught up 2

A/N: Hi again, wow I feel crappy. My first flamer told me to go to the mall…give up on writing and buy something. That makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside! Augh. Well here's chapter two.

"Please! No!" She shrieked. Her golden brown eyes were wide with terror. She backed desperately away from the man standing above her. The man towered over her slender body. "Get away from me!" tears ruined her perfectly done make up.

"Now, now…" He said in a soothing voice. "Don't cry, it'll all be alright soon…." His long pale fingers tightened around the handle of the axe he carried.

"I'll give you money! Power, women!" She shrieked. "Anything you want just please let me go!" Her lips were stained a bright red. Those blood-red lips parted in a perfect circle. She backed into the stone wall and curled into a little ball, trembling. "No! Somebody help me!"

He raised the axe over his head and swung it down with all his might.

Minutes later he wiped her blood off his hands with a white handkerchief and tossed it down in disgust on the pathetic body of the fallen woman. He turned on his heel and walked away from the blood stained wall, boots clicking as they hit the stone street.

"Hey, Remus, have you read the paper today?" James asked casually from his chair. Remus looked over at his friend and lawyer. Remus was thumbing through books in James' office.

It was a medium sized office, with a large window at the back of the room that overlooked the street and allowed sunlight to stream in. James' desk was in the center of the room, in front of the window. There were several books shelves, all properly outfitted with books of law, and a few of James' craftily hidden fiction books. "You know I don't read that rubbish anymore." Remus scoffed. "They only print the most outrageous falsehoods in that paper."

"Not this one Remus!" James urged. Remus rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. "Read." He shoved the paper into Remus' hands. Remus obeyed. "No, no, no, Read it out loud!" James insisted. "It'll be good practice."

Remus sighed and shot James a glare before reading. "Honestly, James. It's like dealing with a fussy child with you!" He took a deep breath and started to read. "Early this morning, police discovered the body of Mrs. Elizabeth James. Her body was found in an alley near the docks. It would appear she was hacked to death with an axe. Any persons who chop wood or work with axes should come to the police station immediately to aid in the identification of her wounds. She was the wife of the wealthy lawyer Marcus James. If any person witnessed this ghastly crime or can aid in the investigation of her murder should come to the police station immediately."

"Well!" James asked.

Remus tossed the paper down on the desk. "Complete rubbish, why I saw Mrs. James just the other night after I was speaking to you. She was outside, and looking very much alive thank you very much. "

"Are you implying something, my young friend?" James smirked.

"I shouldn't be gossiping, but yes I am insinuating something." Remus said seriously, but his eyes laughed.

"Hm…Was she being lively with a man by the name of Donavan Lee?" James chuckled.

"Very lively indeed." Remus rolled his eyes.

"You look like a child when you roll your eyes like that." James commented, he opened several draws and drew out a few thick stacks of paper.

"It's a special look that I save just for you James." Remus said in a sickeningly sweet voice. James couldn't help but smile, hearing Remus sound like one of his street friends always made him laugh. "What?" Remus inquired.

"Nothing. It's just odd to hear you sound like a street boy. You look like such a gentleman."

"I look like a dandy." Remus scoffed. He was dressed in white shirt with a elegant gathering of lace at his throat, that wasn't fashionable at the time, but Remus still adored the look. His fawn brown frock coat was double breasted and unbuttoned at the top to show off his lace. His pants were plain black and his feet were comfortable in brown boots that added an extra two inches to his unimpressive height.

"You're the one who insists on the lace."

"It's mysterious!" Remus argued.

James laughed again as he straightened stacks of paper. "My, you are testy today, any ailment in particular?"

Remus sighed and rested his face in his hand. "All this paper work!" He gestured to the growing piles on the table. "I don't want to deal with all this house work. If I had it my way I'd sell all the bloody houses save for the city one!"

"Oh Remy don't say that." James admonished the blonde. "Something else is bothering you."

Remus fidgeted in the chair, his mind drifting back to the mysterious stranger, Sirius. Those blue eyes…He'd never seen such startling blue eyes, nor his black hair. Now that he thought about it Sirius looked a lot cleaner then most commoners. Is hair had been silky looking, even in the dark. "Last night…I lost my way home, and I wondered down to the docks.

" It was purely accidental, but then I ran into this odd man. He called himself Sirius. He led me back to the gardens and then I asked him if there was something I could do to return the favor, and he said he'd be seeing me again and that I could repay the favor then." Remus called his home the gardens, which was the common street nickname for his neighborhood.

James frowned. "You should stay away from the docks…strange characters live there." He said vaguely. "Now your father left you…."

Remus ignored the rest of what James said, his mind drifted back to Sirius. Something about that….thief fascinated him. "James do you know anyone named Sirius?"

"Remus, drop it." James growled, also using the street language.

"Forgive me, James." Remus shook his head. "My mind is wondering, my friend I trust you wiht my life. And I trust you to handle my father's possessions accordingly. You know what to do with all of them better then I do."

"Go home and get some rest Remus." James said kindly. "You look tired."

"Bless you!" Remus said dramatically. He grabbed his top hat off the table and walked out with a swagger in his stride. He glanced over his should and tipped his hat to James. "Good day, my fine gentleman!"

James shook his head. _He has no right to be so debonair...damn him. _James thought as he went back to paper work.

Outside Remus soaked up the sunlight like a plant, he immediately brightened, smiling and tipping that silk top hat to everyone. He enjoyed being with a bustling crowd, it made him feel secure. He caught sight of a small figure, in a bright bronze silk dress, commanding her way through the crowd. Her long fiery red hair was pinned up beneath a fashionable bonnet.

Remus trotted a little to catch up to her. "My lady, going somewhere?" He asked politely offering an arm. His tone was polite, but his eyes sparkled. Lily was the most lenient of the 'elite' class ad she loved to mingle with the common people.

"Yes in fact I was going to visit you." Lily smirked.

"Of course my lady." He drew her away from the crowds just in time to hide her burst of laughter. "Lil, my love you can't just go laughing where ever you see fit, it isn't lady like."

"Honestly Remus!" Lily laughed. "You'd make a better lady then I do!"

"Well can I help being so wonderfully charming?" Remus chuckled.

"Yes!" Lily scolded. "Remus what is this fetish you have for lace? You look like a dandy!"

"But do I not look like a charming, wonderfully handsome dandy?" Remus pouted playfully. Lily was twenty, two years older then Remus and often she acted like a child.

"No, you look like a very, charming, pretty dandy." Lily sniggered.

"I am not pretty!" Remus argued.

"Remy you are the prettiest man in the gardens!" the red head giggled. "Now hush, walk me to your house like a proper gentleman."

"Alright then, I shall make proper gentlemanly conversation." Remus agreed. Suddenly he saw a figure standing in the shadows smirking wickedly at him. _Blue eyes…that grin! Sirius! _" Lily, my dear sweet lily, would you be kind enough to wait here a moment." He said distracted by the dark figure.

"Remus?" She asked worriedly, but never the less she backed closer to the garden fence and smiled politely at everyone who passed, all the while nervously watching Remus cross the bustling street and slip into an alley.

Remus walked into the alley and glanced back at Lily. _She's nervous…She's such a sweet heart. _He smiled briefly before continuing into the alley. "Sirius?" He called softly.

"Ah….Remus." The dark haired man said, in the same honey sweet condescending tone. "It's wonderful to see you again."

Remus glared at the man. "Sir I don't appreciate being toyed with. Tell me what you want."

"Very forward of you, Remus." Sirius snickered. "I like it."

Remus smiled politely. "I also do not appreciate being called by m given name by a man I hardly know."

"Alright then, _Remus_, I'd like to talk business with you."

Remus shook his head. "I have no business with you."

"I disagree." Sirius' voice took on a rough edge. "Why don't we go to your home, we can talk there."

Remus eyed the man distastefully before nodding stiffly. He noticed Sirius was dressed the same as he was, in black pants and a frock coat. Only his coat was dark blue, edged with black velvet. The black pants did not taper gradually to the ankle; instead they flared out around the same steel toed boots. "You look….Cultured,"

"I'm very cultured my dear Remus, if you would only give me a chance." Sirius said, his voice immediately became more prim and proper.

Remus glared at him. _The lengths I go to for my blood reputation. _He walked briskly back to Lily, she was glancing around, obviously nervous. Her pretty face bloomed into a smile when she saw him. "Remus! Where were you?" She asked.

"I'll explain later, my lady. May I introduce you to a friend, Mr. Sirius…" Remus trailed off, glancing over at Sirius.

"Black. Sirius Black at your service, madam." Sirius said smoothly with a bow, his kissed Lily's hand tenderly.

Remus was taken completely aback at this odd display of charm and culture from scum like Black. But Lily was completely taken with him after that. Remus shook his head and followed the duo. _Somehow I get the feeling there's something about Black I don't want to know… _


	3. caught up

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in….ahaha a while. But if this chapter gets some reviews I think I'll continue it.

Remus sighed. Black was in his house, with Lily. This was not a good thing. Lily's parents would have a heart attack if they knew she was alone in a room with some street scum! _Damn me for wanting to take of my itchy, sticky, nasty coat! _Remus thought sarcastically. So now coatless and looking very undignified he walked briskly to the sitting room where he'd left Sirius and Lily. "Lily?" He asked.

"Oh hello Remus! Your friend is positively charming! Where did you find him!" Lily laughed.

Remus considered saying in the trash, but he smiled and said, "Oh…He's a friend of my father…"

"Really, your father was such a stiff!" The red head winked. "Well ta ta gentlemen. I've got a meeting with my parent's associates. Remus will you join me at the opera later? Say seven?"

"I'm afraid Remus will have to decline." Sirius cut in smoothly. "He and I have plans."

"Oh alright then, how about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow sounds fine Lily." Remus said distractedly. He was starring at Sirius. _Me? Him! Plans! What is going on here! _

"Alright then," Lily gave them both a wink before slipping out.

When Remus heard the door click shut he whirled on Sirius, eyes fiery in rage. "What is your problem! Who the hell do you think you are!"

"My, you do have a temper!" Sirius laughed.

Remus glared, the rage of the action was somewhat lessened when Remus' hair flopped into his face. The blonde tried to blow the hair off his face, but it just flopped back. Sirius was nearly on the floor with laughter. Remus finally brushed the stay lock of hair back with his hand and resumed glaring.

"I'll get straight to the point Remus." Sirius sighed with an amused smile.

"You're not at the point yet." Remus growled dangerously. He plopped himself down in a chair across the room from Sirius.

"Well as we both know your father was a very wealthy man."

Remus snorted. "Well I'm not sure how you know."

Sirius glared. "That's not the point. See your father was deeply indebt."

Remus' eyes immediately refocused on Sirius. "Impossible. James would have told me."

"I assure you James knows very well that your father could have not accumulated such a vast fortune only being a politician. Your father had….other more…suspicious lines of work." Sirius said with the smallest of smirks.

"Are you insinuating that my father associated with trash like you." Remus said flatly. _This is impossible…how could father have been in debt! James would have known…_Suddenly Remus' mind flashed back to how James had denied Sirius' existence. James never did that, usually James was dead honest.

"I'm insinuating more then that." The taller man hissed.

"To whom was he in debt?" Remus sighed. He buried his face in his had. _No more paper work, PLEASE! _

"The late Mr. Lupin was deeply indebted to me and a few …associates."

Remus shook his head. "Why?"

Sirius sat forward in his chair. "I'm sure that can be explained at a later date." Sirius got up and walked over to Remus, boots clicking on the marble floor. He leaned over and whispered softly in Remus' ear. The blonde below him shivered. Sirius' lips were practically touching Remus' skin. "We're not quite sure how bad the damage is yet…but at least five hundred thousand pounds."

Remus' eyes widened. "At least!"

"Probably more." Sirius shrugged. He yanked a chair closer to Remus and sat down. "I assume you'll be paying us back?"

Remus wracked his brains. _I could sell a house! The country house…no wait…Aunt Eliza and her family live there…Oh and my mother's family. If I sold that house they'd have to come live with me…The other house! No wait…augh god I can't sell that one it wouldn't fetch nearly a high enough price! And besides…James mortgaged that house… This house? No I could never give up the gardens. I wonder if I could even sell this house for a hundred thousand. _"I….Arrangements would have to be made. That is a lot of money."

"Arrangements have been made." Sirius said sharply. "I and my colleagues need money, now. Your father failed to pay us back in the timely manner he promised."

"Now! As in the next few months?" Remus asked wincing.

"Now as in the next few days, a week at most." The dark haired man shrugged.

"I can't get you that money in a few days!" Remus growled.

"Well then I'm afraid you will be forced to sell your precious houses." Sirius smirked at the blonde's wide eyes. "Yes we know all about your financial situation. Remus you only have three houses and a wealth of items, but no cash. You see we need cold, hard cash."

"Do I have to sell the house?" the small man whispered.

"Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe?" Remus screamed he leapt out of his chair "Even if I sold all three houses I couldn't get five hundred thousand! If I sold everything, everything! Then maybe I could get all the money…" Remus sniffed and fell back into the chair. One hand rubbing his face and the other dangled limply off the chair. "Would you come back tomorrow evening? I have to speak with my lawyer."

"Remus." Sirius said so tenderly the small man had to look over. "Your father was a cold hearted bastard." Remus said nothing. "Everyone saw how he treated you. The man couldn't stand looking at you because you look so much like your mother."

"Father wasn't well after mum died…He did the best he could." Remus growled weakly, sniffing again.

"Your father was in idiot. He was a cruel old man. He tried to cheat us out of our money and he knew all these debts would pass straight to you. Our intention is not to put you and your family on the streets. Now we have a proposition for you. I suggest you consider taking it. Now go talk to your lawyer, I'll come again at noon tomorrow." Sirius got up and walked quietly to the door.

Remus didn't move from the chair. _I should find James…I should…_He looked back at Sirius, for some reason, Remus felt warm inside. "Sirius?" The dark haired man elegantly turned his neck to look back at Remus. "I've considered my options, and I believe I'll take your offer."

"Well that's very sweet of you, but you haven't even heard the proposal." Sirius laughed.

"Oh…Then may I hear it?" Remus asked. Sirius' eyes stayed locked on Remus' face. The smaller man shifted uncomfortably. Remus looked like a child. For that moment he didn't look like a weary gentleman…but just a little eighteen year old.

Sirius grinned and continued walking to the door. "C'mon kid."

"But…" Remus looked down at himself. His lacy shirt was un tucked, he wasn't wearing a jacket and his hair was wild. "I don't look presentable!"

Sirius grabbed Remus' wrist and hauled him out the door. "It doesn't matter where we're going."

A/N: I know it was a short chapter, but if you want more review! If I get enough reviews I'll update tomorrow….please? The rabbits will get you if you don't!


	4. caught up

A/N: HIIIIII….I sorry for not putting the chapter up, but I'm on spring break currently sooooooo. Yeah no internet access. But I'm writing this for you! So be thankful….perhaps now the bunnies won't eat you….I like slipknot.

"Where are we going?" Remus asked, annoyed. He was being tugged through the streets of London by some crazy man named Sirius Black. No, this really wasn't his day.

"You'll see."

Remus sighed but nevertheless allowed himself to be tugged by Sirius. Remus looked around and noticed he was in a very dark alley. Sadly he had no idea where he was. He shivered. They must be getting closer to the docks. Suddenly something warm was draped over his shoulders. Remus looked up and saw Sirius, settling his frock coat over Remus' slender shoulders. Amber eyes looked up questioningly at Sirius.

"You were shivering," Sirius said softly.

"Oh," Remus murmured. He slipped his arms in the coat. _I sound like an idiot! _ "Thanks…"

"Don't mention it," Sirius whispered.

Remus suddenly realized how close Sirius was to him, and he also realized that he was still shivering, but this time because of Sirius' breath ghosting across his tender skin. Sirius moved away and continued walking. The blonde stood there.

Remus wanted Sirius to come back, he missed the presence of a person….and he liked the presence of Sirius. He shook his head and trotted after Sirius. _What am I thinking! I'm not attracted to Sirius! Oh god…I can't be! …it would ruin me if I was_.

He stopped so he was walking right next to Sirius, head still spinning with thoughts of Sirius. The smell of dirty water slammed into his nose. "You live here?"

"I can hardly notice the disgust in your voice, Sirius remarked with a smirk.

Remus glared at the dark-haired man. "I'm sorry, this is all new to me."

"I know, so I'll cut you some slack," Sirius grinned and looked over to Remus. "Besides you're cute."

Remus was so shocked he just stood there gaping. "I- Me- Cute? Who? Me?"

Sirius laughed and glanced behind him. Remus was still standing there. He grinned at the smaller man and slipped into a doorway. Remus growled angrily and again trotted after Sirius. He dashed in the doorway and stopped short. His eyes grew as wide as melons.

It was dark and smoky. People were yelling, laughing. It was overwhelming. Women were sitting on tables flirting with their men. Whores danced around half nude and the bartender was singing. But suddenly Remus noticed something. Many of these women…had no breasts.

Sirius wrapped an arm over Remus' shoulders. Remus pushed the arm off angrily. Sirius shrugged and backed off. "Just trying to help."

"By molesting me!" Remus yelled.

Sirius smirked. "Oh, if you think that was molesting…."

Remus stared after Sirius curiously as the taller man walked off. The smaller man walked slowly after him.

"Sirius!" someone cried. A small man with bright pink hair and big electric blue eyes jumped on Sirius, hugging him tightly. Remus watched this display of affection open mouthed. Men did not hug like that….in fact even women didn't hug men like that! A wave of jealousy washed through Remus. The blonde shook his head violently. He did not like that dock scum!

"Hey baby," Sirius laughed. "Who're you with today?"

The pink haired man whacked Sirius' arm teasingly. "Honestly, Siri, you make me out to be such a whore! I've been with Jacob for months now!"

"The day you settle down will be the day I do." Sirius muttered.

"Aw! Who's the shortie?" The pink haired man laughed, gesturing to Remus.

"Would you believe it's Edwards' son?" The dark haired man laughed.

The pink haired man squealed. "You look just like Esme!" He jumped on Remus, and to the amber eyed man's discomfort, this man with pink hair….was taller then him. "I'm Galahad!"

"Galahad as in the pure knight?" Remus mumbled.

Galahad laughed. "Yeah, but I've spent my life trying _not_ to be pure! Please, I'd rather you call me Gal."

"…Okay…."

"Wow, Sirius was right, you are cute!" Gal said suggestively. "I'll see you later." He pranced off and leapt on another man and immedietly started to kiss him passionately.

Remus went bright red. "That's illegal!"

"And that's Jacob, he's a policeman." Sirius pointed to the man Gal was kissing.

"Oh." Remus stammered.

"Just come on." Sirius sighed.

Remus was slightly hurt at Sirius' tone. _No! Wait for me…_ He found himself wanting Sirius' arm over his shoulder. He glanced behind him back at the room and noticed there were a lot of men kissing other men. Remus looked ahead and suddenly couldn't find Sirius. His heart skipped a beat as he spun around nervously. Still nothing. Panic rose in Remus' throat.

"Lost, little boy?"

Remus whirled, thinking it was Sirius behind him. A grin bloomed on his face. But standing behind him was not Sirius, it was a very big, very tall group of men. The blood drained from Remus' face.

"Looky how little he is!" one cooed.

"Eh, weird eyes….little freak."

"I like his eyes!"

"Bet we can have some fun with him…"

Remus knew he should bite his tongue, but common sense was lost to him at this point. "Don't call me a bloody freak! I wouldn't be talking!" Remus snapped.

"Oh, looks like he's got some fire in his blood."

"Let's see what color that pretty blood is…."

The smaller man started to back away when two strong muscled arms looped through his. Remus looked fearfully behind him to see a gigantic man sniggering, "Prettier then a girl."

"Let me go you freaks! I bet you can't even get a girl to look at you!" Remus shouted.

Someone punched his cheek. Remus winced, he knew it'd been a soft punch, but his vision still flashed white for a moment. He was so dead. His cheek stung fiercely, he was going to have one hell of a bruise in the morning.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but are we having a problem here?" a soft, deadly voice cut in. Remus' head jerked towards the voice. He saw Sirius Black standing there and noticed there was a small knife in his sleeve.

"No problem, boss, just picking up a stray."

"I'm not a stray, you fucking kidnappers!" Remus snarled. The man who held him wrenched his arm behind his back, twisting it in its socket. The smaller man winced and drew in a sharp breath. "Ah!" Another man punched him in the chest, knocking the wind out of Remus.

"Let him go now." Sirius' voice took on a lethal tone.

"But, boss!-" The men who held Remus complained.

Sirius sharply cut the man off by grabbing Remus away. He clutched the smaller man to his chest. Remus was stinging, partly from pain and partly from shock and fear. He would have fallen over if Sirius wasn't holding him so tightly.

"He's mine." Remus froze at these words. Sirius suddenly slipped the knife from his wrist and made a neat slit on the top of Remus' forearm.

"What are you doing?" Remus whispered harshly.

"Saving your ass, literally," Sirius whispered back. He dipped his lead down and lapped up just a tad of blood with his tongue.

The group of huge men muttered in disappointment, but they slowly dispersed and backed away from Remus. His body trembled, and Remus was thankful that Sirius had such a tight hold on him.

"They only obey blood bonds," Sirius explained. He looped one of Remus' arms over his shoulder. "Now, will you let me hold you?"

"I don't need your help, you know," Remus protested.

"Fine," Sirius shrugged. He let go of Remus and the amber-eyed man tumbled flat onto the floor with a small moan.

"I did that on purpose," Remus proclaimed weakly.

"Sure," Sirius laughed. He reached down and tenderly picked up the blonde. Remus found himself huddled in Sirius' arms. He shivered and Sirius held him tighter.

"Hey, Sirius? What do you mean by blood bond?" Remus asked suddenly.

"They have no concept of oath or free will. They see you as a piece of meat, theirs for the taking. Oaths and promises are so easily broken, they've been taught that talk is cheap. Blood is the only…thing strong enough to hold someone to their word, or bind someone to someone else," Sirius explained. He picked his way expertly through the smoke and smog.

"Does everyone here only respond to blood oaths?" Remus coughed.

"Nah, just a few groups, but you have to know which groups do answer to blood oaths."

Remus shook his head. This place was getting weirder and weirder…._I feel like Alice in Wonderland! If I'm Alice…I wonder what that makes Sirius. _


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yes I know I never update, don't hurt me, please. Here's chapter five and now the action is unfolding….or things are just getting weird.

In an alley not so far away from the docks, a woman was hurrying home. She was obviously rich by her elegant dress and jewels, but she was crying, makeup smeared, and nose dripping. She was returning home from her lover's home, she knew well that a lady shouldn't be out alone so late at night….but she had to see him.

They were going to elope, they were so in love. Her tears quickened. How could she do this to her family? Abandon them for a low-class butcher. But she loved him so much…they were soul mates!

She heard footsteps behind her in the alley and whirled around, "Whose there?" She called softly.

The footsteps started to echo louder. She gasped, turned and started to walk briskly away. She was almost home, the back door to her family's large home was only a few meters away.

She looked over her shoulder and saw a glint of silver. Her body froze and her eyes widened. An axe…oh god it was an axe. "Get back," She sobbed quietly, "My family…they're right there! They'll kill you!"

"Nobody will be killing tonight but me," the man hissed in a cruel, demented voice.

"Who are you?! Get away from me!"

She stepped under a street lamp and tripped over her own feet. She landed on her backside, yelping and whimpering. He took a step into the street lamp, axe glinting. The brim of a hat covered his face, but she could see a scar…running down his cheek to his chin. "Please don't! I'm in love…I'm going to run away with my love…we're soul mates!"

"Love?" The man snarled. He smirked and touched his hat. "Love isn't real." He tossed the hat at her. Her brown eyes widened violently at the face beneath and she howled like a dying animal. She screamed as he buried the axe in her collar bone…again and again….and again.

He yanked the hatchet from her flesh with a sickening pop for the last time. Dropping a silken handkerchief over her twisted face he scoffed and walked away. Love? What sort of fool would risk everything she had for love? Obviously one who didn't deserve to live.

XoXoXoXo

Back in Wonderland, Remus was following Sirius while clutching his bleeding wrist. Remus wanted to turn around and run home, but god. He sighed. How had his father gotten so deeply indebted to a piece of dock scum like Black. The blonde felt a surge of resentment towards his father, that bastard just died and left Remus with all this unfinished business. His father had been a bastard in life and a bastard in death.

"Mr. Black?" Remus asked courteously "Where-"

"I thought you were calling me Sirius now."

"It wouldn't be appropriate for a Lord such as myself to addresses scum-" Remus barely caught himself, "A man such as yourself by his given name."

"What a polite gentleman," Sirius murmured darkly.

Feeling a pang of guilt, Remus turned his face from the back of Sirius' head. He'd only recently noticed how…pretty Sirius' hair was. It was long and thick and as black as the night sky. There smaller man had to actively resist the urge to touch it and find out if it felt as soft and warm as it looked. "Where are we going Mr. Black."

"We need to meet with some business partners to discuss…arrangements."

"What arrangements!" Remus snarled. "You don't even have the right to speak to a proper gentleman like me!"

The blonde turned to leave when a bruising grip latched onto his wrist. Looking at his wrist in outrage, Remus lost himself in fiery azure eyes. "I suggest you loose that holier-then-thou attitude right now, Lord Lupin," Sirius spat out his title with scorn. "I could sell you right now for a thousand pounds."

Blue eyes bore into amber and a silent understanding was reached between the two. Yanking his hand from Sirius' tight grip, the blonde rubbed his wrist, all the while glaring at Black.

"Lighten up, Lupin," Sirius snickered.

"Right, you threaten to sell me and then tell me to lighten up," growled Remus sarcastically. He followed Sirius towards the back of the smoky room and to a wall of doors. Black grabbed Remus' wrist again, however this time his fingers wrapped almost tenderly around the smaller mans arm. Remus blushed at the soft touch before his common sense kicked in and he protested weakly, "Let me go!"

"Wouldn't want to get swept away in the crowd would you?" Sirius asked lightly. He turned to smile comfortingly at Remus, sending the blonde into a blush that was redder then a tomato.

Sirius pushed through a door and suddenly he and Remus were in an empty hallway decorated in fine red velvet furniture, the walls were striped red and gold and golden candle holders hung off the walls, each one dripping with stones that shimmered like diamonds.

They reached the end of the hall and Sirius opened yet another door. This one led to a room where the air was grey with smoke, so grey Remus could hardly see the six men sitting around a rectangular wooden table.

"Sirius, I knew you'd get the kid!" One of them laughed.

Remus crossed his arms nervously across his chest and scooted a few steps away from Sirius. "Black, what is this?"

Sirius smirked and sauntered over to the table, finding his seat at the head of the table. Remus stood awkwardly in front of the table, feeling like an innocent man about to stand trial. To enforce the metaphor Sirius banged a mug of beer against the thick wooden table shouting, "Here, here!"

Everyone quieted and looked over at Sirius.

"This boy is the son of Edward Lupin!"

There were glares and jeers.

"His only son," Sirius smirked as everyone fell completely silent and looked at Remus like he was a piece of meat. "But Mr. Lupin has agreed to help us."

"I did not! You never told me what your proposition was! How can I agree!"

A few of the men looked irritated that Remus was so vocal, one grinned, and another murmured quietly, "Not like his father is he?"

"Mr. Lupin you owe us a magnificent sum of five thousand pounds, you may either pay us the money by the end of the week or immedietly agree to whatever we ask of you." Black announced, sharing knowing looks with his associates.

Remus glared at them, "And if I don't get the money?"

"Your family will be seized and imprisoned and your assets liquidated. If the liquidated assets do not produce the required sum then your family members will be sold until we have our money." At Remus' look of horror Black shrugged, "Nothing personal, but your father thought he could trick us, and unfortunately as his only direct next of kin, his debts fall to you."

The blonde nodded angrily, despite the cruelty of what Black had suggested, he agreed. His father tried to cheat his way out of his debts and left this huge mess on his shoulders. A gentleman owned up to his mistakes, he didn't push them under the carpet. "Very well, I agree to aid you in whatever you wish."

"We require a signature." Black stated, pushing a quill and a contract across the table to Remus.

The eighteen-year-old nodded and took the quill. With a shaking hand he signed his name on the dotted line at the bottom of the parchment. "Now what do you want with me?"

After a moment of silence Sirius said:

"You're going to help us catch the axe-murderer."

Remus laughed, "Very funny, now seriously, Black-"

"I'm completely serious."

The blonde laughed again. "Now come on…." He looked around, "Oh dear god, you're completely serious."

"This is no laughing matter."

Remus rolled his eyes, "What does he owe you money too?"

"No, he's killing people who are essential to our operation."

"And what exactly is your operation?"

Sirius grinned, "That is none of your business."

"Look, I don't understand, how do you expect me to help you catch the murderer?" Remus sighed.

"Our killer is a member of high society,"

"How?" The blonde gasped.

"He leaves a distinct handkerchief at each crime scene. They're all off the same silken weave, scented, and imported from France."

"But why would a gentleman feel such a repulsive urge to hack another man to death? It's disgusting." Remus insisted, wrinkling his nose.

Sirius elegantly raised an eyebrow, "A whore is a whore, whether she wears a burlap sack or silk."

The blonde eyed Sirius coolly, "Every man I know in my fathers social circle was a true gentleman, I don't know anyone who would enjoy taking another man's life."

"You are young, aren't you?"

"My age has nothing to do with it. I know people of my own class." Remus argued.

"Look, the murderer is killing people who are relevant to our operation, it's not a question of whether he enjoys the kill or not. We need you to help us find him."

"There's nothing I can possibly do to help you, I'll give you all the information I have but-"

Sirius sighed and cut Remus off, "We know exactly what we need you to do to help us."

Remus sighed and swallowed thickly, "Tell me what I need to do."

"You can't do anything, you will be in the country, recovering from a tragic bought of Scarlet Fever. But, your pretty cousin Rosemary Lupin will be in town with her dear friend, Mr. Sirius Black."

The blonde shook his head and blinked twice, "I don't understand, I don't have a cousin-well not a pretty one-but-"

"You're an idiot," Sirius finally sighed, "You're going to play Rosemary."

The teen's eyes widened, "Me? Dress up as a girl…why?!"

"Because, everyone knows who Remus Lupin is, who his friends are, what he looks like, what he acts like. But if we introduce an unknown, pretty, cousin of Remus Lupin, they won't know what to think. You're going to by my spy, tell me everything you see and hear and we'll figure out who's our killer."

Remus shuddered and swallowed his pride, it was this or the end of him and his family. "Fine, Black, but I want one thing."

"You aren't in any position to be making demands."

"I need to know what this operation is. If I don't know what sort of clues I'm looking for I might miss something essential."

Sirius smiled, a real true smile. It made his eyes light up and for a moment Remus stared into them, their color was so painfully blue that they were almost addictive. "Smart boy, huh? The murderer is killing people who're in debt to us."

XoXoXoX

"I feel absolutely ridiculous!" Remus snarled.

"Well you look absolutely stunning," Black said appraisingly, looking his project up and down.

Remus's blonde hair was covered by a perfectly fitting wig of red curls that were elegantly pinned up around his face. There was black paint on his lashes and gloss on his lips and something soft and pink on his cheeks that warmed them to a constant blush. He was wearing a simple dress of pale blue. "Black, this will never work. Ever! I can't act like a woman!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "'course you can, I'm sure you could nag any man to death."

"Bastard," Remus spat.

"There, there, a lady doesn't curse, now does she?"

The blonde angrily pushed one of the curls out of his face and glared.

Black offered him an arm, impishly grinning, "Now take my arm and act like a good girl while I introduce you to high society. Care to play along?"

Remus took the offending arm and scowled, "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Not really."

A/N: first update in….okay in like forever. Review and tell me if you want more.


End file.
